a wonderful nightmare
by kanista
Summary: Kyoko's worst nightmare turns wonderful when ren intervenes.
1. Chapter 1

"YAAAAAARGHHH!",Kyoko screamed out in rage. Her feet were bleeding from running in the forest , her stockings were torn , her dress was in tatters and to top it all , she was lost .

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT YOU BEAGLE!", she screamed into the darkness."WHEN I FIND YOU , I'LL KILL YOU , ROAST YOU ALIVE ON A FIRE , CUT OFF YOUR HEAD AND MAKE A SKITTLE OUT OF IT!". Right on cue Reino loomed up front of her. "You called?", he asked sardonically_. Oops! Me and my big mouth!_

Kyoko ran in the opposite direction till she was tired out. Reino appeared once again. But that monster looked a little different. Kyoko frowned at his face . Didn't his teeth look a little larger? WHAT THE HECK? IS HE A VAMPIRE?

Reino's teeth were however growing bigger. And fast. Ina few seconds they were the size of a shark's. A few seconds later ,they were basilisk fangs! Kyoko took one look at the evil smile on Reino's face ,screamed like a banshee and ran for it.

Suddenly she bumped into a familiar , blonde man dressed in Prince's attire,albeit a prince without any weapons. Sho.

"Don't worry Kyoko!", he yelled dramatically,"I'll save you!". With a dramatic flourish of his cape he ran towards Reino unarmed.

The fight lasted 15 seconds. Reino tore Sho into pieces with his fangs., before turning to kyoko , his mouth bloody.

_Stupid Sho! He always was a useless ,brainless wuss!_ Kyoko thought this as she continued running.

Suddenly , she tripped and fell over a tree's roots. That was not all! The roots of all the trees were coiling around her ,pinning her to the ground while Reino made his way to Kyoko. _Oh no! the trees of the forest are in league with him!_

As reino' teeth were beginning to close in on Kyoko's neck ,suddenly ,the sky was filled with a bluish glow.

"OHHH NOOOO !" , Reino screamed in frustration, "NOT NOW!". But it was too late.

A bright blue moon appeared in the sky.

And once in a blue moon , a vampire loses his teeth. He also loses his powers. He becomes weaker than a cockroach , and more helpless than a new born rabbit!

Reino was no exception. He watched in horror as his fangs fell off and clattered beside him. The roots around Kyoko began to unwind. Reino felt weaker and more sick than usual. He began to shrivel up like a pricked balloon.

Suddenly , a flying creature swooped down took one of the fangs and stabbed Reino who turned to dust. Kyoko stared at her savior. It was Ren.

"You did that blue moon thing?",she asked him in wonder.

He nodded. "of course, Kyoko. I am after all , your fairy prince!"

With a cry of joy , she ran towards Ren , flinging her arms around him. He swept her off her feet and flew away from the evil forest.

They flew higher and higher till they reached the clouds. Kyoko gasped in amazement and delight. There was a beautiful world over the , houses and fairies.

"Welcome to my kingdom",Ren said smiling at her. He took her to a forest ,very much like the one where they had first met and lay her on the grass.

"you came back!", Kyoko said happily her head on his chest.

"Of course ,I did. I love you. I Iove your eyes ,",he said kissing each of them," I love your nose" , he kissed it too and captured her lips with a passionate kiss. Kyoko shivered in delight , hoping it was not a slowly started to unzip her dress when suddenly the ground beneath her cracked.

CRACK, CRUNCH, SMASH!

Kyoko fell through the clouds , the ground speeding towards her.

"REEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNN!", she screamed before hitting the ground.

WHAM!

Kyoko woke with a start. She had fallen from her bed. Ren stared at her in alarm.

"You all right,honey? Did you Have a night mare?", Ren asked her helping her back into the bed.

Kyoko snuggled against him and murmured ,"Yes, and I don't want to wake up from it. Put me back to sleep way I can finish off where I stopped."

Ren grinned ,his face in 'emperor' mode before he and Kyoko 'put each other to sleep'.

RIGHT! WAS IT TOO CLICHED? i'm sorry, but i couldn't continue the dream without looking back every 2 minutes to see if my mom was watching! So i ended it like this.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Kyoko told Ren about her nightmare. His reaction was not surprising. He laughed his head off , especially when she came to the part about Reino's teeth falling off.

"Kyoko, you really have a great imagination , awake ,or asleep!", he informed her , his eyes twinkling.

"Thank you .", Kyoko retorted. "But I was wondering if we could make a movie on this story!"

Ren stared at her for a few seconds before responding. "That's not a bad idea , you know,", he said seriously. "We could tell the president about it. He'd love to direct a wacky movie like that. And I have another idea!"

"What?",Kyoko asked him curiously.

"We bring Fuwa and reino to really act in the movie! Can you imagine the publicity they will bring ?"

Kyoko laughed. "If the four of us are in the same movie,Ren , I can guarantee, not only publicity, but plenty of fireworks! Are you sure you want to go ahead with this?"

Ren grinned an evil grin. "I'm positive. Let's go for it! I have to settle some old scores with them!"

**SO, THAT'S IT . IF I GET ANY IDEAS, I'LL COME UP WITH A STORY WITH ALL 4 STARRING IN THE SAME MOVIE. I GUESS IT DOESN'T HAVE TO BE A SEQUEL.**


End file.
